1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display with thin frame design at light source and control board side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional flat panel displays need frame structure to protect the backlight module and each components of the panel, such as a light emitting diodes source, a light guide plate, optical films, prism film, cell . . . etc. After the components are assembled together in the frame structure to be a panel module in panel factory, the panel module is then transported to a system factory for assembling with outermost housings, generally including a top cover and a bottom cover. The top cover and the bottom cover assembled in the system factory usually serve as protection and ornamentation for the panel module, not having any supportive function to the structure of the panel module.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a non light source side assembly of a panel module 10 according to the prior art. The panel module 10 takes a frame structure 11 as the main supportive structure. Inside the frame structure 11, a plastic support 12 is assembled first, then a reflector 13, a light guide plate 14, and optical films 15 are placed thereon in order, and a cell 16 is then mounted to the plastic support 12. Finally, a top frame 17 is fixed to the frame structure 11 and the cell 16 in order to fix and protect the cell 16. After the assembling of the panel module 10 shown in FIG. 1 is completed, a top cover 19 and a bottom cover 18 are assembled to the panel module 10 as ornamental components as shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 3 shows a schematic diagram of the flat panel display 20 in FIG. 2 showing a light source side. A backlight unit 27 at the light source side is fixed inside the frame structure 11 at the side of the light guide plate 14, whereas a cushion 28 is added between the backlight unit 27 and the cell 16 to provide proper gap therebetween. A control circuit board 161 utilized for driving and controlling the cell 16 is configured outside the light source side of the bottom cover 18, right at a housing 181 of the bottom cover 18. The control circuit board 161 is electrically connected to the cell 16 via a chip on film circuit 162. FIG. 3 shows that an additional space is required to accommodate the control circuit board 161; therefore, the flat panel display 20 according to the prior art needs additional frame size for at least the width W2 at the light source side. In such way, the frame width at the light source side of the flat panel display 20 is approximately W1+W2, which is a limitation for further reducing the frame width.